


Trick or Sweet Treat

by EmiAliceinWonderland



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Halloween Costumes, I Don't Even Know, Oreos, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAliceinWonderland/pseuds/EmiAliceinWonderland
Summary: Henry Cheng hosts a Halloween party. Blue and Gansey have the best couple's costume. Duh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bblamentation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblamentation/gifts).



> LOOK, I DON'T KNOW, OKAY? I'M REALLY NOT SURE WHAT THIS IS, and pure fluff isn't really my forte??????  
> BUT Maikay prompted "How did you talk me into this," with Bluesey, and bonus Henry, so I hope you like this complete fluffy crack, my dear. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

"How did you talk me into this?", Gansey asks with a sigh as Blue leads him up to Henry Cheng's front door, for yet another costume party. 

"It's Halloween, we can't _not_ dress up," Blue replies with a quick glance up at him, raising an eyebrow like he's _stupid_ for even entertaining the thought of not celebrating All Hallows Eve. Her look doesn't make Gansey feel like she's laughing at him, though. She makes him feel good, confident, better. She makes him simutaneously feel like the real Gansey he tries to hide at school, the boy obsessed with history and writing and reading; but at the same time she gives him the confidence of the fake Richard Gansey III, the boy he pretends to be in social situations. He likes it. She makes him the best of both, somehow. 

"I suppose you're right," he agrees with a small smile when they walk inside the huge house, filled with groups of Aglionby boys and associates dressed up to the nines in vampire costumes, werewolf suits, pirates, a few of the boys' girlfriends chattering with each other, short black skirts and whiskers drawn on their cheeks with eyeliner. 

"Ha, I knew we'd be the only ones to do this!", Blue says victouriously, her voice barely audible above the loud music playing. Henry isn't anywhere to be seen, probably somewhere mingling with all his guests, but Gansey can tell from the pop playlist blaring through the rooms, and the decorations strung up that he's excited about this party. Blue is beaming up at Gansey, and he can't help but laugh...because, yeah, they _are_ the only ones wearing this particular costume. 

They get a few stares and wide eyed looks, and even a "Woo, get it Gansey boy!", as they shuffle through the house to get to the living room. 

The costume had been Blue's idea - of course, anything that involved a costume was always something that Blue Sargent was going to be interested in. Henry had specified that his Halloween party with the Vancouver crowd would have a prize for the most original costume, and so naturally, Blue had taken this task very seriously. Never would you find her in a 'sexy nurse' costume, or her...boyfriend, whatever it was that Gansey was, in a generic shop bought Superman suit. No way. They were going all out original. 

Blue had brainstormed with Orla, who had forbidden her to dress up as a witch or a ghost or anything that made a mockery of the real psychic world that they knew was out there. 

"You know, I think you should do a couple's costume..." Orla had suggested, a smirk on her face as she pulled her legs up to her chest on the bed they were sitting on, looking at Blue with raised eyebrows over her knees. 

"Orla..." 

"No, seriously, I have the best idea. You can't kiss Rich Dick but you _can_ cuddle with him, right?" 

"...yes."

"I'm gonna give you the best excuse for cuddling all night long, then."

Orla's eyes fell to the half bitten Oreo in Blue's hand that she had been chewing on, and there was no turning back. 

\---

"Holy shit! You look awesome, so cute!", Gansey hears a familiar voice cry out as he and Blue squeeze awkwardly together onto one of the sofa's. 

"Hey, Cheng," he says, sighing with a resigned smile before deciding to just embrace the night...and well, embrace Blue. 

"Hey, Henry!", Blue answers, too, looking up and down his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle costume, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks as Gansey wraps his arms around her in order to get into a more comfortable position. She does the same, hooking her small arms around Gansey's waist, her fingers tickling lightly at his sides as if asking " _This is really okay, right? We can do this?"_

 _We can do this_ , Gansey thinks to himself. _We can be a normal couple for one stupid night in a stupid costume._

 _"_ You're totally gonna win," Henry stage whispers to them, slinging an arm around the Blue-Gansey Oreo before scurrying off to get them a drink. 

"Told ya," Blue laughs, giving Gansey an over-exagerrated wink. Gansey squeezes her waist in return, her breath is close to his face, he's warm, the music sounds fuzzy, everything around him is blurry, but the girl in front of him is pulled into sharp focus. 

"I lo--," he stutters, before coughing and blushing horribly, snapped out of the moment, shaken out of falling into Blue's eyes. 

Blue is looking at him, wide eyed, like she knows exactly what he wanted to say. 

She doesn't push it, though. She appears to collect herself, before giving Gansey a shy but reassuring smile and resting her head on his chest. They both love Adam and Ronan, and their families, but there's something so freeing about being around people that they don't know all that well. People that don't mind them cuddling, people that think they're just a normal, happy couple. It's nice to pretend, just sometimes, at these parties of Henry's that they are normal highschool students. 

"Same," Blue says casually from his chest a few moments later, and Gansey is confused for a moment before he realises that she's referencing what he almost said. God, this girl has a way of making his heart skip. Liquid warmth rushes up through his chest, and he laughs at the ridiculousness of their relationship. Unable to kiss, unable to properly be together, unable to really confess their true feelings. 

They both know it though, and they will both continue to tell each other through secret touches, small brushes of fingertips that no else spots, casual quips and proclamations that almost become fully formed sentences but are stopped by their consciences just before exiting their mouths. 

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_ , Gansey thinks in his head as he rests his chin on top of Blue's spiky hair.

 _I love you too, I love you too, I love you too_ , Blue is thinking, smiling quietly to herself, squashed tight to the boy she voluntarily stuck herself to for the night. 

Gansey sees the smile, feels it again his chest. 

"You're sweet," he says. 

"You too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ^ I wish that those guys looked like Blue and Gansey, but please feel free to imagine them dressed up like that. Emi over and out.


End file.
